A variety of diseases and medical conditions plague the population causing pain, dysfunction, distress, social problems, and ultimately death. These may be caused by external factors, such as infectious disease, or caused by internal dysfunctions, such as autoimmune diseases. Such conditions usually affect people not only physically but also emotionally.
Consequently, a vast array of medical treatments and therapies have been generated in an attempt to prevent, improve, palliatively treat or cure these medical conditions. Examples of such treatments have included the development of drugs, medical devices, gene therapy, hormone therapy, biotherapy, virotherapy, bacteriophage therapy, ozonotherapy, hydrotherapy, neuromodulation, phototherapy, and radiation, to name a few.
However, many of these treatments cause adverse effects in addition to or in place of the intended therapeutic effect. Common adverse effects include alteration in body weight, change in enzyme levels, loss of function, development of pain, or pathological changes detected at the microscopic, macroscopic or physiological level, to name a few. The severity of adverse effects can range from nausea to death.
Therefore, there remains a need for the further development of devices, systems and methods of treating various medical conditions while reducing or eliminating adverse effects. Such devices, systems and methods should be targeted with minimal deleterious effects on unaffected body regions. At least some of these objectives will be met by the present invention.